


Whiskers

by weatherflonium



Series: Metall/u/rgy [6]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: Concerts, F/F, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherflonium/pseuds/weatherflonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all her talent and success, Tin sometimes thinks she would just fall apart without Lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskers

Tin strode up to the stage slowly, but keeping a confident stride in her step. She tucked the last few strands of grey-streaked white hair into her hat, pulling it down for a snug fit, and ascended the stairs. As soon as she reached the main area, the shouts immediately began; she didn't think about singling any out right now. She stood in front of the massive crowd of reporters, the flashes punctuating her steps as she strode up to the podium.

“Hello, ladies and gentlemen; I'm glad you could be here this afternoon.” She flashed her long-practised winning smile to the crowd. “It's been a good year for me, and I hope it's been the same for you. I hope you've had a chance to see the exhibition; if you haven't, please, head there after the concert.” Another smile, and a pause for the cameras. “I don't have much else to say, so I'll start with your questions.” No sooner did the cacophany of questions start than Tin held out her palms, “Please, one at a time. Let's start with you, sir...”

The conference ran on for some time, as Lead sat and watched from backstage; sometimes she wondered how Tin could do it. The few times she'd had the limelight always ended poorly; she'd long since accepted that she wasn't going to stride out in a stylish new suit and charm the press. She didn't really mind; Tin enjoyed the attention, and she enjoyed Tin's enjoyment. Sitting just off the stage, she was the one who got to see Tin's little sideways eye-rolls at a ridiculous question, or the hand signs she would make under the podium while reaching for her water.

Soon enough, the press had dispersed, and it was time for Tin to take the stage; she walked up to the magnificent organ with careful, flawless poise and took her seat with a flourish. Waiting a moment, and taking a deep, sharp breath, she stole a glance around the crowd and brought down her fingers. The sound echoed heartily through the concert hall, filling the space with a grand, bombastic concerto.

As Tin's guest, the concert hall's owner had offered Lead a seat in his private box; she now sat perched close to the railing, watching Tin intently. She'd seen her play many times, but every show was different. Even when she played the same song, Tin never quite did it the same way; Lead had taken to watching Tin at the organ, and it was mesmerising. It looked to her like Tin was dancing with the instrument; she moved with fluid grace across the console, never looking anywhere but the music sheet yet never missing a note. Lead sometimes wondered what Tin thought about up on stage, or if she thought about anything at all. She smiled, half in wonder, half in pride, and sat back to watch Tin's song.

* * *

As soon as the concert was over, Lead wandered through the concert hall, looking for Tin's dressing room. By the time she'd arrived, Tin had already traded her white suit for a speckled grey tank top and pair of slacks; the hat was still firmly on her head. “So, how'd I do?” Tin asked, a familiar smile on her face.

“Wonderfully, as always.” Lead strode quickly towards Tin, who had already stepped between her and the dressing room.

“Hey, you don't-”

“You know full well I do.” Lead scolded, ducking Tin's arm and walking into the small room. As she'd expected, it looked like it had been robbed. “How long does it take you to do this? Are you training for some world record?”

“I just sort of sat down, and unpacked my...” Lead gave her a Look. “Emptying something onto the floor is a type of unpacking.” Tin said, her tone completely serious. Lead rolled her eyes and started to shuffle around the room, picking up stray pieces of clothing and sliding them over her arm. “Look, it's not my fault I left my wallet on the bottom; I needed to get to it fast, otherwise it'd still all be in one pile.” Another Look, this one undercut somewhat by Lead's visible chuckling.

“You're adorable.”

Tin smirked, switching back in a moment to her winning smile. “Yeah, I kinda am.” Lead craned her head back over her shoulder just to roll her eyes, and then continued setting about the

The better part of the next hour was spent taking inventory of Tin's miscellaneous property, once scattered across the room, and restoring it to a semblance of order; the remaining part was spent by Lead to lecture Tin, and by Tin to listen to everything but Lead. Finally, the two collapsed down on the shaggy old couch just inside the door. “Do you have to do that every time?”

“I'm an artist.” Tin flashed another one of her picture-perfect smiles. “Don't question my methods.”

Lead just laughed. “Do you really think that works?”

“Nah, but _do_ I think you like it anyway.” Another smile, just like the last, this time with a wink. Tin pointed across the room at a small television. “We've got three hours before the evening performance; care for a film?” As she said this, Tin tossed her hat across the room, landing it neatly on top of her newly-folded suit; she leaned back on the couch, shaking out her shaggy mess of white-and-grey hair.

Lead hummed to herself for a moment, pondering the question. “What do we have?”

“... _The Blues Brothers_?” Tin, smiling, held up a single, battered VHS tape, the label almost completely worn away and replaced by a simple, white label reading “tin's”.

Lead palmed her face for a moment, shaking her head, but finally shrugged and simply said “Hit it.”

Tin paced over to the screen, inserted the tape, and watched the picture flicker to life. She quickly walked back to the couch, yawned, and collapsed down next to Lead. As the tape ran through its aged content notices, Tin asked, quietly, “Lead?”

“Hm?” Lead turned back to Tin. “Was there something else?”

Tin's eyes darted away from Lead. “I'm... kinda cold. You know me, I mean, I can't really...”

Lead smiled, then slid in closer to Tin, looping her arm around the small of her back and tossing one of Tin's jackets over the both of them like a blanket. “Well,” she said, a small smile on her face, “I suppose it can't be helped, then.” She pulled Tin in close, and nuzzled her head up against Tin's shoulder. “Better?”

“...yeah.” Tin smiled; this time, not needing any practise at all. “Thanks.” She paused, turned her head, and kissed Lead once on the cheek. “For... everything.” Lead just smiled back as Tin's arm looped around her, and the first moments of the film came onscreen.

**Author's Note:**

> /u/ what are you doing to me, I never asked for this
> 
> Tin is pretty multitalented. Here, she's a musician (tin is used in a lot of musical instruments, most famously pipe organs) and there's some reference to her as an artist (tin punching is a common art in Europe, used largely for housewares, that produces some pretty cool patterns). She doesn't show it off here, but she's also a damn fine chef, given tin's pivotal role in the food industry. Of course, that's all before her industrial applications.
> 
> If you aren't familiar with [tin whiskers](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tin_whiskers), you probably don't get the joke with this fic. Essentially, tin can grow "hairs" which can damage electrical circuitry, through a chemical reaction between two "types" of tin. (These two types, white tin and grey tin, are also the inspiration for Tin's two sides: the shiny, metallic white tin is her public face, while the dull grey tin is her private dorky moments.) Lead used to be the main additive for reducing whiskering, which is great for an SnPb fic; unfortunately for the real world, lead is now banned in most consumer products, so a new solution to tin whiskers (and the related issue of tin pest, where tin breaks down in the cold) must be found. For now, though, problems are solved by SnPb cuddles.
> 
> Essentially, don't take Lead away from Tin; Tin may seem all shiny and professional, but she'll fall apart without Lead. Especially if it's cold.
> 
> why are these gay metals so adorable


End file.
